The New Sensei
by Skyward98
Summary: When Rudy goes away to Japan for a sensei convention, an Otai graduate and old friend takes his place. Will the Wasabi Warriors ever learn to trust her, and what connection does she have to the Black Dragon sensei Ty? Will Rudy come back and take his place as the only Wasabi Sensei, or will a partnership take place? Will I ever stop asking questions? Read to find out!
1. Replacement

"Hey guys." Rudy, sensei and manager of the Seaford Mall Bobby Wasabi dojo, greeted his students. Jack Brewer, a third degree black belt with long brown hair and green eyes, Kim Crawford, a first degree black belt with shoulder-length blonde hair and brown eyes, Jerry Thompson, a thin orange belt with black hair and brown eyes, a symbol of his Spanish heritage. Then we have small Milton Krupnick, about as wide as a toothpick and a yellow belt with fiery red hair and small green eyes, and finally there's Eddie Richards, a chubby black boy and an orange belt, with minimal hair and big brown eyes. "So I've got some news. I'll be leaving for a convention in Japan at Otai, and I'll have to stay for about a month." He waited for them to digest that certain bit of information before he gave them the next piece.

"So, who's our new sensei?" Jack asked, completely understanding.

"Well, Bobby and I talked it over, and we agreed that an Otai graduate will take my place, and one I know very well." Rudy answered.

"O-Otai? Someone from Otai is going to teach us?" Kim asked excitedly. Rudy nodded, grinning. A horn honked outside, and Rudy grinned wider.

"Hey, watch it!" A woman's voice shouted. Rudy raced to the door, and pulled it open just in time for a brunette 24 year old woman to come stumbling through. Rudy caught her and steadied her, laughing. "Rudy!" The woman squealed, hugging Rudy tightly.

"Skylar!" Rudy exclaimed, squeezing her tightly. Hannah giggled, pulling away. Then she noticed the five 14 year olds sitting on the practice mat, eyeing them curiously.

"Don't look now Rudy," Skylar whispered, a smile on her face. "But I do believe we're being watched." Rudy spun around, and smiled at the five teens.

"Guys, this is your new sensei, Skylar." Rudy introduced her. She bowed swiftly to all of them smiling. "She just graduated from Otai."

"It's so nice to meet all of you." Skylar smiled. "Rudy has told me so much about you."

"Skylar, this is Kim, Milton, Jerry, Eddie, and," Rudy took a deep breath. "And Jack." Something flashed in both of their eyes when Rudy introduced him, but it was gone before any of them noticed. Jack saw, but brushed it off, thinking it was nothing.

"So Rudy, when do you leave?" Jack asked.

"Right now, actually." Rudy answered, gazing sadly at all of them. Skylar squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, and stepped back to let the Warriors say goodbye to their sensei. The five teens came up and hugged Rudy, whispering goodbyes and good lucks. Rudy put his hand out. "Wasabi?"

The five put their hands on top of his. "Wasabi!" They cheered. Skylar watched with a smile. They hugged one more time, and Rudy exited the dojo.

"So, how do you usually start practice?" Skylar asked. All eyes snapped to her.

"There's no routine." Jack answered.

"Alright, so go get in your GIs, and we'll get started." Skylar told them. They rushed to the locker rooms, emerging a few minutes later in white GIs.

"Jerry with Jack, Milton with Kim, Eddie with me." She ordered; they split almost immediately. "Jack, Kim, stay on the defensive." Eddie sprang at her, swinging his leg out in an attempt to trip her. Skylar jumped, and Eddie threw a fist at her shoulder. Skylar dodged easily, but noticed that he was slowly driving her to the edge of the mat. She flipped over his head, landing nimbly on her feet on his other side. Eddie noticed the change, and spun around quickly, trying, but failing, to outwit the sensei. Skylar stuck her foot out, effectively tripping Eddie. He fell on his back, and Skylar backed away. "Good job, Eddie." She praised, helping him up. "Little more practice and you'll be a black belt in no time." Eddie's eyes shone at her praise. Skylar looked around and examined the other pairs. Jerry was driving Jack to the edge of the pad. Kim was easily dodging Milton's attacks. Milton and Jerry must have been sharing a similar mind. Both jumped into the air, and delivered a perfect kick to Kim and Jack's shoulder, knocking them both to the ground.

"Holy Christmas nuts! I beat Kim!" Milton exclaimed.

"Great job, all of you." Skylar praised.

"What was the purpose of that anyway?" Jack asked.

"I wanted to see how well you could defend yourselves." Skylar explained. "One day, that's all you'll be able to do." They all nodded. "Alright, Jack you and me, for real this time." Jack and Skylar walked to the center of the pad, and bowed to each other. They took their battle stances, and the fight began. Jack sent a swift kick to Skylar's side, which she blocked with her arm. She spun around, landing a perfect kick to Jack's chest, causing him to stumble. Jack retaliated by punching her in her shoulder, which she successfully blocked. She shoved him away, panting. He was starting to breathe heavily too. Rudy had not been so tricky. He punched her stomach, causing her to fall. Jack thought he'd beat her, but he was dead wrong. She gripped his ankle with both her legs and yanked, sweeping his legs out from under him. Jack landed on his stomach, and Skylar kneeled beside him and lifted his chin with her finger. "Never underestimate your opponent." She growled fiercely, letting go. She got up and searched her bag for her water bottle. The five teens watched her with amazement. She noticed. "What?" She asked, confused.

"You beat Jack. Not even Rudy was able to do that." Jerry told her.

She shrugged. "I'm not Rudy." She glanced at Jack. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jack said. Skylar grinned, satisfied. She sipped her water, content.

"How long you guys have been here?" Skylar asked. The group looked drained, and she didn't want to tire them out more than they already are.

"Couple hours." Jack said, trying to get his breathing back under control.

"Go home. Get some rest, practice is over. I'll see you here same time tomorrow." Skylar dismissed them. They shot her grateful glances as they ran into the locker rooms.

"Well, well, looks like my sources were right. Rudy Tootsie is gone. Excellent." A voice said from behind her. Skylar spun around. A man stood in the door, with jet black hair and cold black eyes. He wore a red and black GI, with the _sensei _tag on his shoulder. Skylar recognized him immediately; her heart plummeted to her feet. She thought she was rid of him when she went to Otai.

"Ty?" She whispered, disbelief in her eyes. Ty's eyes flicked to her and she wanted to start puking. His already thin lips pressed into a hard line at the sight of her.

"What a wonderful surprise, my old friend Skylar." He said with fake enthusiasm.

"I never was your friend, and I never will be Ty." Skylar answered calmly.

"Your actions eight years ago say different." Ty said smartly. She winced.

"I was drunk, we both were." Skylar told him harshly. "It wouldn't have happened if we weren't."

"And the end result?" Ty asked. "Do regret that?" Little did they both know that the Warriors were listening just inside the changing rooms.

Skylar's eyes clouded with pain, but it vanished quickly. "No, and you have no right speaking of it; little people do. Now if you could be ever so kind and step out of my dojo?"

He stepped closer to Skylar, smirking evilly. "You should know by now, I'm never nice." He swung at her, but she caught his fist. She chuckled.

"Oh, Ty, Ty, Ty." Skylar said disappointedly, shaking her head. "You'll never learn, will you?" She shoved him away, almost lazily. He lunged for her, and at the last second, she sidestepped, Ty missing her completely. She _tsk_ed, shaking her head again. "Sloppy, very sloppy. That grandmaster didn't teach you very well, did he?" Ty roared with frustration and dove for her again. Again he missed. She sighed. "There's just no teaching you is there? How did you ever become a sensei?" Skylar goaded him. Ty's face was twisted with fury. He stormed out of the dojo, and Skylar breathed a sigh of relief. "You five can come out now; the big bad wolf is gone." She told the five teenagers, smiling warmly at them. The sun had fallen, and it was beginning to darken outside.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked. "You didn't even lift a finger!"

"There are different ways to fight an enemy, Jack, and everyone has a weakness." Skylar said, smiling at him. "Ty hates to have his ego wounded. Pick at that, and you'll frustrate him enough that he'll do all the fighting for you. All you have to do is get out of the way in time." Jack nodded. "Alright, out, all of you!" She shooed, a teasing glint in her eyes. "Go on, out!" They all smiled and raced out of the dojo.

_The New Sensei_

A week had passed since Rudy left and Skylar had taken his place. Since then, Rudy had been calling constantly, demanding to know how his students were. Skylar tried her best to teach them to the best of her ability, but something just wasn't clicking with them. So one practice she called them together.

"Are you okay? I mean with me teaching you?" Skylar asked, looking at all of them.

"Why do you ask?" Milton said, keeping his guard up, as were the rest of them.

"You know you can talk to me right?" Skylar asked. "I don't judge." They all shrugged dejectedly. She studied all of them, and suddenly it sunk in. She smiled understandingly at all of them. "You miss Rudy, don't you?" When they didn't respond, she sat down on the mat next to them. "I know I'm not Rudy, so it may seem strange for you to talk to me and see me as more than your instructor, but you can talk to me about anything. That's what I'm here for; not just to teach you, but to help you when you need it. I won't force you to talk to me about this, but if you need me, I'm just inside this dojo or the office." With that she walked into the office, leaving the five of them alone.

The phone on the desk started to ring, and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Skylar, its Rudy!" Rudy said cheerfully. "How are Jack, Kim, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry?"

"Hold on." Skylar told him, putting the phone down and running outside the office. "Guys, come here!" She told the five teens. They followed her into the office, confused. Skylar hit the speaker button, and turned the phone facing up toward the group.

"Hey guys!" Rudy's voice filled the speakers, shocking the Wasabi Warriors.

"Rudy!" The five of them cried, sounding happier than they have in a week. Skylar grinned.

"Are you guys okay? How are things going?" Rudy asked anxiously.

"We're fine Rudy." Jack answered. "We just miss you, like a lot."

"I miss you too. I'm trying to get back as soon as I can." Rudy said his voice getting thick.

"You should be very proud of them, Rudy." Skylar put in. "They're all doing extremely well."

"I don't think I could be any more pleased than I already am." Rudy countered. "I'm glad they could have you as a replacement sensei, I wouldn't have chosen anyone else for the job." Someone in the back called for Rudy, and he groaned. "I gotta go; I'll be back in a few weeks."

"Wasabi code?" Kim asked. The five of them pounded their fist against their hand, and you could hear Rudy doing the same.

"We swear by the light of the Dragon's Eye to be loyal and honest and never say die." All of them chanted. "Wasabi!"

"I gotta go. I miss you guys." Rudy said.

"We miss you too." They responded sadly. The line went dead, and so did their faces.

"Remember what I said guys." Skylar said. "I'm always here, and even though he's all the way across the world, so is Rudy. You can talk to me about anything, I don't mind at all." She checked her watch. "Why don't you go get something to eat? Be back in an hour, okay?" They all nodded, and left, their heads down and eyes full of longing for their old mentor. She sighed, and sat down at the desk. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Her head popped up. "Come in." She called to them. Milton popped his head in, looking embarrassed. "Milton, come on in. A little early aren't you? The five minute mark hasn't even passed yet." She smiled at him, so that the criticism was entirely weightless. "What can I do for you?"

"Don't tell the others, please. If they knew I came to you…" He swallowed nervously.

"Why would they?" She imitated Milton's nervous swallow. "What is so bad about coming to me?" Milton looked at her, trying to decide if he could trust her or not. "Milton, you have my word as a sensei and Otai graduate: nothing we say leaves this room, understand? You have my word. What's bothering you?"

"I think I'll feel better if I have someone else here too, if you don't mind." He added quickly.

"Of course, Milton. Whatever makes you comfortable." She said kindly. Just then Jack popped his head in, looking unsure. "Jack! Is it okay that I say I wasn't expecting you out of all of the Warriors to come to me?" Jack nodded, but still had that troubled look in his eyes.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked uncertainly. She shook her head and motioned for him to sit.

"I think I can say for both of us, Rudy's usually the one we talk to about these things. No offense." Milton added quickly. She nodded. "It's just, Rudy left so quickly, and with so little warning. He just got up and left us."

"It's strange, someone else teaching us." Jack intervened. "I've only been a part of the dojo for a year, and I'm not used to another sensei being _my _sensei."

"Listen, I know this is going to sound odd, and since we're not the best of friends this probably won't mean much, but change can be good, and it can be bad. I remember my first night back here, it scared me so much knowing I wasn't going to wake up in a cot in Japan and having a dojo full of students to teach the next morning. And you know as well as I do that Rudy would want to be back here teaching you than being at that workshop at Otai. But Rudy is also an opportunist, so he's probably learning all he can so he can come back and teach you a lot more and, don't take this the wrong way, maybe teach you better." Skylar smiled. "But don't think that he doesn't miss you as much as you miss him." She sighed. "As for me being your sensei, think of me as your substitute teacher, like at school?"

"When do you think he'll be back?" Jack asked. Milton raised his head.

"I don't know." Skylar said. "Hopefully sooner than you think." She smiled.

"Thanks, Skylar." They both said, leaving the office. She sighed.

"Oh Rudy, be back soon." Skylar breathed.

**Should i continue?**


	2. Dojo Day Afternoon

**AN: the kickin it episodes won't always be in correct order, and they won't be exactly like the show! Just a warning!**

**Enjoy!**

"Alright guys, go get in your GIs and we'll get started!" Skylar told the gang. It was a beautiful day in Seaford, and high spirits were shown on everyone's face. Jack, Milton, Kim and Jerry raced into the changing rooms. Eddie walked in, carrying a smoothie and a brochure. "You're late, Eddie." She told him sternly, crossing her arms. "What's the deal?"

"I was just talking to the new mall owner; he gave me one of these." Eddie said, holding up the brochure. "Can you believe that their adding a new Captain Corndogs?"

"Cool. You know that my sister got married at a Captain Corndogs. He walked her down the plank." Jerry said proudly, walking out of the changing rooms with the other three.

"Wait, wait a doggone minute." Skylar interrupted, getting a closer look at the map on the brochure. "Where's the dojo?"

"There's a parking lot where our dojo should be!" Jack said, his eyes wide.

"Okay, don't panic!" Skylar said quickly. "I'll call the new owner and talk to him, but for right now just start practice." The Wasabi Warriors nodded, but her words did not soothe them.

Dojo Day Afternoon

"Thanks for coming, Mr. Turner, this means a lot." Skylar said. A chubby man in an expensive looking suit smiled at her. "Welcome to the dojo."

"Don't you mean 'your dojo'?" Mr. Turner asked flatteringly.

"Thank you sir, but no. I'm just running it while the manager Rudy is away." Skylar said.

"Well I must say you host a beautiful dojo." Mr. Turner's son said. "How do you manage it? It looks like a lot of work for a pretty lady like you."

"Arthur, why don't you talk to some of the other students while I talk to Ms. Skylar?" Mr. Turner told him, leading her away.

"Yes Daddy, you and Skylar have fun. I'll just be out here." Arthur sucked up. Mr. Turner and Skylar walked into the office.

"Please Mr. Turner, this dojo means everything to them, and Rudy. Can't you move the parking lot somewhere else?" Skylar begged, getting straight to the point.

"I guess I could, if you do one little thing for me." Mr. Turner said.

"Sure, what is it?" Skylar asked.

"Take Arthur as one of your students. He doesn't have any friends and that worries me." Mr. Turner.

"Don't get me wrong, but what makes you think that Arthur joining the dojo will make him make friends?" Skylar asked.

"Well I saw how close your other students were and I thought that…" Mr. Turner trailed off.

"I understand." Skylar said. She paused, hearing a crash outside. She walked outside, seeing Arthur pass a Bo staff to Milton, and a huge mess of broken trophies on the floor.

"It was Milton!" Arthur blamed him.

"Really?" Milton complained.

"Welcome to the dojo, Arthur." Skylar said, handing him a white GI and belt. Mr. Turner smiled and left. "Now, clean this up." She ordered. He opened his mouth to protest. "Uh-uh. You made this mess, you clean it up. A warrior cannot learn in a messy environment." Arthur started grumbling but did as he was told. "As for the rest of you, Milton and Eddie, start sparring. Jack; I want you working on a not broken dummy." She told him, staring at a headless dummy pointedly. He ducked his head, a deep blush forming on his face as he hurried away. "Kim, why don't you work with me for a little while until Arthur finishes?" The blonde nodded, but Skylar noticed a troubled look in her eyes.

The two of them circled each other, studying the other's movements. "Kim, you are quick, clever, and very fierce. But one day you will come across an opponent who is all of these things; fierce, quick, and clever. For now, it's my job to prepare you for that day. Now, attack me." Skylar ordered. Kim nodded.

Kim's POV:

I studied her wearily, barley paying attention. Suddenly my feet were swept out from under me, and I landed on my back with a hard _thud_. Skylar stood above me, frowning. "Do I have your attention now?" She growled quietly.

"Yes Skylar, sorry!" I squeaked, scrambling to my feet. She nodded. I analyzed her. She'd be able to block all the punches and kicks I threw at her, but if I could trip her, I'd be able to unbalance her. I smiled, and swung my leg around, but she was ready for me. She jumped and jabbed at my side, causing me to stumble. She kicked my chest, and I fell on my back again.

"Interesting strategy but your eyes betrayed where you were looking. Try again." She told me. I got up, huffing. This time, I looked at her shoulders but aimed for her chest. I jumped in the air, planning to kick her and knock her to the floor, but she was ready for me. She leaped out of the way, and I crashed to the floor. "Try something I don't expect." She told her harshly. I panted, walking back up to her. I flew at her, punching and kicking ferociously. She blocked my attacks easily, and flung me away like a bothersome child. "Kim," Skylar sighed, helping me up. "You are strong and fast, but you need to control the power from your attacks and weight so it isn't so easy for me to unbalance you. Try again." I shook my head and studied her. I was hot and frustrated, and determined to get the better of her this time. I crept toward her slowly. She mirrored my crouch, her eyes dark and, behind that, curiosity in them. I jabbed lightly at her shoulder, and rolled my leg under her, tripping her. I jumped into the air, and punched her shoulder, sending her tumbling. She lay there, breathing heavily. She stood up quickly, her eyes shining with pride. "Much better, but now it's my turn." Before I could comprehend what she said, she kicked me in the stomach. I stumbled, but regained my footing quickly. She gave me a powerful prod in my stomach; I dug in my heels, but was bowled over by a powerful kick in my chest. I fell hard on my backside. "Look at me, Kim! See my size! Don't try to stand up to my attack! If you are fast enough to avoid me, then avoid me!" I nodded. She came at me again, and instead of digging my heels in, I hopped neatly out of her path and kicked her side, keeping her away from me. She landed squarely on her feet. "Excellent, you learn quickly." She praised. Then she noticed Arthur. "Looks like he's done, practice with him for a little while." I nodded.

NO ONE'S POV

Skylar walked off the mat toward Jack, who was punching away at a dummy. "Nice form Jack." She praised. He nodded in acknowledgement. "Keep going, I'll be back in a minute, ok?" He nodded again. She watched Eddie and Milton; Milton delivered a perfect punch to Eddie's shoulder. "Rotate your shoulder. It'll increase defense. Try it." She advised him. Milton tried to punch him again, but Eddie rolled his shoulder away just in time. "Perfect." She admired. "Everybody on the mats!" She called. Milton, Jerry, Arthur, Jack, Eddie, and Kim lined up in front of her. She turned her back and was about to start when a loud ringing sound echoed around the dojo. "Jack, start this for me, I'll be right back."

"Tell Rudy we said hi." Kim said.

"Will do." Skylar said, walking away. The phone kept ringing, she rolled her eyes. "Hello?"

"How are the guys?" Rudy demanded.

"They're fine Rudy." Skylar assured him. "They told me to tell you hi."

"Tell them I said hi back, and that I'll be home in two weeks." Rudy told her. "Gotta go."

"Alright, see you soon." Skylar said, hanging up. Jack walked in, looking furious.

"I don't get it! Why does Arthur have to train with us? Why do we have to be his friends?" Jack asked angrily.

"Jack, calm down okay?" Skylar interrupted. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong. Why did you have to take Arthur as your student?" Jack asked.

"I did it to save the dojo. I know much this place means to you and Rudy. How would you have liked it if the place was turned into the Seaford Mall parking space?" Skylar asked. "It was a pretty small price if you ask me. Just promise me you won't do anything drastic; it could cost us the dojo." Jack nodded solemnly. "C'mon, we need to get back to practice." They left the office to see Arthur leading the class. She frowned. Arthur was only a white belt, what was he doing teaching? "Arthur, what are you doing?"

"Jack left to talk to you, so I thought I'd lead until one of you got back." Arthur said sweetly. She nodded slowly, and then noticed his belt.

"Since when are you a green belt? Last time _I _checked, you were a white belt." She asked. "And should Kim be teaching if Jack and I are unavailable?"

"I outrank her, I'm a green belt!" Arthur explained.

"You are only one because your father bought that belt for you; you didn't earn that rank in a few minutes time." Skylar pointed out.

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "Jack and Kim don't know anything about karate; Kim is just another southern belle and Jack is a lowly skate rat."

"And you're nothing but a whiny, spoiled poser." Jack told him.

"That's it." He heard him snarl. He heard him running to him, and he reacted instantly. Jack grabbed his wrist and flung him away, into the nearest wall. "You'll be sorry you did that!" Arthur threatened, trying to push himself out of the wall. Then the worst thing possible happened. Mr. Turner walked in.

"Skylar what's going on?" Mr. Turner asked.

"It's a good thing you're here Dad. I was just saying my prayers and eating my vitamins and Jack threw me into this wall." Arthur said, staring pointedly at Jack.

"Skylar, you told me that Arthur could make good friends here." Mr. Turner said.

"I did not make any promises." She pointed out.

"This is unacceptable. I want Jack out of the dojo." Mr. Turner said.

"Buh-bye Jack." Arthur said snootily. Skylar looked at Jack, then back at Mr. Turner. He looked at her meaningfully.

"I'm sorry Mr. Turner, but that isn't my decision. And I wouldn't throw him out if it was." Skylar said.

"Then whose is it?" Arthur asked.

"Call him." Mr. Turner ordered. "Now!"

She huffed and pulled out her phone. She dialed a number and put it to her ear. Skylar paused, then pulled the phone away from her ear and faced the boss. "No. Jack is staying, and that's final."

"Fine, then you have two hours to get out. You're standing on the site of my new parking lot." Turner said. "C'mon son." They both walked out. Skylar breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll get my stuff." Jack said, going to his locker.

"Whoa, whoa, hold the phone. You aren't going anywhere." Skylar said, pulling him back. "Don't bother arguing, it won't do you any good."

"What are we gonna do?" Kim asked.

"They can't tear the place down if I'm chained to the post." Skylar pointed out. Heads started nodding.

Dojo day afternoon

When Skylar was chained securely to the post, the subject of food rolled around. "I'm getting hungry." Eddie said. "I'll go get something to eat."

"No, you can't leave man! If you leave it's a sign of giving up." Jerry said.

"Then, what are we gonna eat?" Jack asked.

"The girls at the beauty parlor are always snacking on something. Maybe someone could crawl through the vents, but I don't know an idiot who'd try that." Milton said. His statement was met with smiles and devious glances. "Oh Christmas nuts." He groaned. Jack hauled him into the vent.

"Well now what?" Skylar asked.

"Turner just showed up with some people." Jerry said.

"Attention dojo squatters," Turner's voice boomed around the dojo. "You have five minutes to leave the building and we bring in a giant wrecking ball." Outside the dojo, turner and Arthur moved in the ball.

"Smash it Daddy, smash it good." Arthur declared, rubbing his hands together with a greedy look in his eyes.

"We aren't smashing anything yet; the wrecking ball's just here to scare them." Turner told his son. Arthur's face fell dramatically. "I just turned up the air conditioning in there; they have to be freezing."

Dojo day afternoon

"Where is Milton? I am starving!" Jerry complained. "And that's not helping!" He pointed outside. The people that followed turner were continuously chanting, "Knock it down! Knock it down!"

"Why don't you shut up?" Jack shouted, pushing the door open.

"Jack." Skylar sighed.

"Well?" Jack asked, annoyed. Grumbling, Jerry ran outside.

"Alright listen yo, I got some demands." Jerry announced. "I want five double cheeseburgers, five cokes, and uh, oh and those glow in the dark straws. They make drinking fun, yo!"

"Those are some of the worst demands I've ever heard!" A man shouted.

"I wasn't finished." Jerry complained. "And I want a helicopter full of cheerleaders!"

"Now those are demands!" The man shouted.

"Wasabi, Wasabi!" Jerry chanted, pumping his fist. The small crowd followed his lead, all chanting along with Jerry. Turner immediately started to get the crowd to shut up, but they kept chanting. No one saw Arthur sneak away to the driver's seat of the sphere.

"Say goodbye to the dojo Jack." Arthur snarled. The wrecker started swinging back and forth slowly. Jack ran outside and jumped onto the wrecking ball, hanging on for dear life.

"Okay, maybe not my best idea." He gasped. He flew on the top of the cart. "Hi Arthur." Jack said, grinning.

"Jack." Arthur growled. He grabbed the keys and left the car. The ball continued to swing.

Jack kicked Arthur in the back, causing him to drop the keys. Jack grabbed them and pushed them into the ignition.

The ball barely tapped the outside of the dojo, before coming away and stopping. Skylar, Jerry, Kim, and Eddie slumped in relief. Jack came in, pushing Arthur ahead of him. Turner raced into the dojo. "Skylar, I am so sorry. Is everyone okay?"

"No thanks to him." Skylar said, pointing to Arthur angrily. The chains slipped off, hitting the floor with a _clank. _"Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen such stupidity! Someone could've been hurt, or _killed, _no less! You're lucky I'm not calling the police over attempted assault."

"You are completely right, and I am so sorry. Arthur, you are grounded!" Mr. Turner told his son

"Grounded?" Arthur asked, confusion on his face. "What does that even mean?"

"I think you're about to find out." Kim said.

"The dojo stays." Turner said, leading his son out of the dojo. Cheers erupted from the Wasabi Warriors.

"Guys, guys, one more thing." Skylar said, breathless. "Rudy called earlier: He'll be back in two weeks." Happy faces met her statement; things were starting to look up.

**Review please! All you gotta do is type and push a button**

**Just one little button**

**Right there**

**DO IT ALREADY GOSH DANG IT!**

**Love you**


	3. New Jack City

Another day in Seaford, Cali. Each one getting stranger and stranger. skylar smiled as she remember just a few days ago. Eddie had come running into the dojo, scared of Jack and what he might do. Apparently he had pulled some prank on the black belt and it had gone horribly wrong. The Warriors were beginning to warm to her, but, of course, they still missed Rudy.

She walked into Falafel Phil's to find the entire gang crowded around a single booth, staring up at the resturaunt TV. "Dude, it's on, change the channel!" Eddie told Jack. Jack obliged, smiling.

"Dude, I was watching my favorite cartoon!" Jerry complained. "Worm with a Perm! You know what its about?"

"A worm with a perm?" Kim asked skeptically.

"Oh, you watch it too?" Jerry asked, suprised.

"Hey, Skylar!" Milton called, spotting and waving her over.

"What's up?" Skylar asked, walking over to them. "What's the hubub about?"

"They're about to announce the competitors for the Battle of the Dojos." Eddie answered her.

"Rudy didn't tell you?" Kim asked. Skylar shook her head no.

"I didn't think he would." Jerry said.

"Because?" Jack prodded.

"Every year he comes in here in disguise because he can't handle the embarressment when our dojo doesn't get in." Jerry explained. "Now that you're subbing for him, Skylar, he didn't want to embarress himself in a phone call."

"That'd be Rudy." Skylar sighed.

"Wouldn't you be?" Jack asked.

"Why should I?" She shot back. "If we do, it'd be awesome, but I refuse to cry about it if we don't. We all have thing to be proud of, we don't need a tournament to prove that."

"Says you." Ty snarked, coming up behind her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. She could feel his hot breath on her face. She wriggled her nose.

"Ty," Skylar forced through her teeth. "I am only going to say this once. Let me go."

"And if I don't?" Ty asked.

"Then I'll die because of your foul breath." She snapped. "Let. Me. Go. Now." Ty shrugged and released her. "What do you want?"

"Do I need to remind you that the Black Dragons are in Seaford too?" Ty asked, smirking down at her.

"Hush, they're making the announcement." Jack shushed them.

"Now, competing in the Battle of the Dojos...the Black Dragons." The TV announcer said.

"Got in again, baby!" Ty cheered, leaving.

"Ah, well, fingers crossed." Skylar sighed.

"And, our final competitor, the Bobby Wasabi dojo!" Every one sat still, then began to cheer loudly.

"Well done, guys." She congratulated them.

"Jack, do you know what this means?" Kim asked excitedly. "You're going to be representing our dojo on TV!"

"Let's go celebrate, my treat." Skylar offered.

New Jack City

"Awesome job, Jack." Skylar praised after his spinning bicycle kick.

"You truly are the wind beneath this dojo's wings." Milton told him, flapping his arms like a bird.

"Guys!" Jerry howled, rushing into the dojo. "Eddie, Milton, you won't believe who's back!" Just then, a teen with very tanned skin and a long black ponytail at the back of his skull, Kim on his back.

"Carson Hunter?!" Milton cried, shocked.

"Who?" Skylar and Jack echoed.

"Carson, so good to see you!" Eddie greeted the teen. Soon, mindless chatter erupted around the five teens. Skylar put two fingers in her mouth and whistled sharply.

"Mind telling us who this is?" She asked sweetly, though the other could detect a hint of reproach in her voice.

"Oh, this is Carson, one of Rudy's old students." Kim told her.

"Speaking of Rudy, where is he?" Carson asked. "Is he in his office?"

"Uh, no." Her voice was tight. Carson paid no notice. "Rudy is in Japan for the remainder of the month, at a sensei convention at Otai."

"Hey man, I'm Jack."

Jack introduced himself. "And this is Skylar, Rudy's replacement sensei." Skylar bowed curtiously to Carson,while Jack shook his hand.

"Jack is like the newer version of you, and Skylar is the more mature female version of Rudy." Milton described them to Carson. Skylar's hazel eyes flashed dangerously. "Sorry Sensei." Milton mumbled.

"Why?" Carson asked, confused.

"I hate being compared to other people, it just irks me." She explained.

"Skylar is an Otai graduate, and a third degree black belt." Kim told Carson. "Jack is a second degree, he's the reason we got into the Battle of the Dojos."

"Congrats, man." Carson said. "Hey, let's go to Circus Burger and celebrate!"

"We usually go to Falafel Phil's now." Jack told him.

"Phil's it is then!" Carson declared. Kim hopped back on his back and he raced off, the others following him. Jack sighed, heading for the changing rooms. Skylar narrowed her eyes. There was something off about Carson.

New Jack City

Jack was twirling around a Bo staff, and Skylar was watching absentmindedly. Jack could tell something was cothering her. "Hey, Skylar." He called. Her hazel eyes met his. They were puzzled, but Jack could see dull pain in them as well. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah." She sighed. "Lost in thought I guess."

"You sure?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, sad memories, that's all." She smiled kindly, but wistfully at him. "Nothing I can't handle." Jack nodded and smiled back. "Jack." She called when he walked back to the center of the practice mat. He turned around. "Thank you." She smiled again at him.

"No problem." Jack told her, smiling back at her. He started spinning the Bo staff again, just as Carson and Kim walked in.

"Whoa, Jack, you have some skill." Carson admired.

"Thanks man." Jack said.

"Probably the best man for the job." Carson continued, as if Jack hadn't spoken.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked apprehensively. "I'm te only one in the dojo that can weild a Bo staff."

"No, not really. I'm pretty good myself, but this is your moment. You take this tournament, I get the next." Carson told him. "No biggie."

"Really?" Jack asked. "Care to demonstrate?"

"Jack." Skylar warned, hopping off the mats she was sitting on.

"No, no." Jack said. "It isn't about me, it's about choosing the best person for the job."

"Jack, that wouldn't be fair. You've had loads of practice, and.." Kim said.

"No, Jack's right. I may be a little rusty, but." Carson shrugged.

"Great, winner represents the dojo." Jack set the standards. Carson smiled and grabbed his red Bo staff.

Jack and Carson faced eachother and bowed. "I want a fair fight." Skylar told the both of them. "No shenanagins."The two duelists circled eachother. "_Hijabeh!_" She declared, stepping out of the way. Carson swung first, his red staff becoming a blur. Jack successfully blocked him, then dealt a blow to Carson's shoulder. This carried on from 30 seconds to a minute, Skylar couldn't tell. Rudy never did give her a watch for her birthday like he was supposed to. Blow, block, blow, block. Carson jammed his staff into Jack's stomach, then leaped into the air. Jack held up his staff in an attemped to block the strike. Carson swung downward, shattering Jack's staff. The force sent Jack tumbling down.

"Holy Christmas nuts!" Milton exclaimed. "Jack lost!" Skylar grabbed his hand and gently pulled him up.

"Looks like I'll be representing the dojo." Carson declared. Skylar could see a trace of smugness in his eyes.

New Jack City

Jack, Kim, Eddie, Milton and Jerry sat around a booth at Falafel Phil's. "Look, guys, I've been doing martial arts for year and I know for a fact that Bo staffs don't just break like that." Jack told them. "I mean he _shattered_ it."

"Yeah he did." Milton chuckled. He caught Jack's half-hearted glare. "I mean, what a darn shame."

"You guys have obviously known him longer than I have, so don't get mad when I say this, but is it possible Carson cheated?" Jack asked uncertianly. "I mean, he didn't use one of our Bo staffs. Maybe his was, I dunno, weighted or something?"

"Weighted Bo staff." Jerry mused.

"Jack, and be honest, are you jealous of Carson because I went with Rochella with him and not you?" Kim asked.

"What? No, no. Forget I said anything." Jack denied.

"Come on, it's time for practice." Milton said.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Jack said. They nodded and left, leaving Jack alone. Almost alone.

"Jack, can you spare a bobba ganoosh popper(I don't know if that's what they're called, that's what I heard.) ?" Ty asked nicely, sitting across from him.

"Be careful, I get them extra spicy." Jack warned.

"Ah, Jack. You're looking at a Black Dragon, dragons breathe fire." Ty said proudly, taking a bite of a popper. "Now what I wanted- oh, oh, my face in on fire!"

"Can't say I didn't warn you." Jack said. "What do you want Ty?"

"You. I want you, Jack." Ty answered. "I couldn't help but hear that you are unhappy with the Wasabis. Come, join us. We could use you. And our GIs could really make your eyes pop."

"Forget it! I'd never betray my dojo!" Jack stormed away, leaving Ty alone. Ty shrugged, biting into another popper.

"Why did I do that? My teeth are melting!" Ty cried.

New Jack City

Carson and Skylar were in the dojo;Carson was spinnig a Bo staff around and Skylar was looking at her feet absentmindedly. "Hey." Carson called to her. She looked up at him, the same look in her eyes that Jack had seen earlier. "Ya know, you should be watching me. Just in case." Carson told her. She nodded, snorting into her hand beside his back. Who does this guy think he is? She stormed off into her office. Jack walked in. "Hey Jack." Carson greeted. "Sorry about earlier, didn't mean to embaress you like that."

"Whatever Carson." Jack mumbled.

"After all, I did win back the dojo." Carson continued.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack demanded.

"Well, that's basically what I did. Got the dojo, my friends, even Kim." Carson gloated. "All I had to do was use a weighted Bo staff."

"I knew it!" Jack exclaimed. Carson only smiled. Skylar walked back out, shuffling some mail. "Skylar, Carson's a cheater, his Bo staff is weighted."

She paused, looking at Carson. "Is this true?"

"No." Carson replied.

"It's completely true! Look, it probably won't break." Jack grasped the top of the staff and and pressed the side of his foot against it. It snapped.

"Jack!" Carson yelled. "What have you done?"

"Skylar, you gotta believe me." Jack pleaded.

"Jack, there's nothing I can do. It's your word against his, and you just provived pretty sufficent evidence against yourself." Skylar said. "I'm sorry." Jack scowled and started walking away. She grabbed his wrist and whispered something in his ear. He wrenched himself free and continued walking. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Carson smirk. She rolled her eyes, bruhing her hair out of her face.

New Jack City

"Representing the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, Carson Hunter!" The announcer boomed. Carson ran through the door to the Black Dragon dojo, his arms raised like he'd already won. Skylar rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. The both were dressed in red, white and blue GIs, with the Wasabi logo on thier backs. The only difference was the _sensei _tag on Skylar's left shoulder.

"Don't loose focus Carson." Skylar advised.

"Yeah, yeah." Carson told her, not really listening. If it were humanely possible, steam would be blowing out of her ears at him.

"Guys, I can't find Jack." Kim looked worried. "He wouldn't miss the tournament, would he?"

"I'm sure he's just embarressed." Milton assured her. "He'll turn up eventually."

"Now, representing the Black Dragons, Jack Brewer!" The announcer boomed again. Ty and Jack walked through the door, in matching Black Dragon GIs. Jack paused and made a quick bow.

"Jack!" Kim, Eddie, Milton and Jerry cried.

"Jack, care to explain yourself?" Skylar asked, crossing her arms.

"What's to explain? He's competing for the Black Dragons." Ty told her smugly. "Stay here Jack while I sweep the crowd for honeys." Jack and Skylar's eyes met, hazel to deep green. Skylar hid a smile and walked away.

"I don't believe this. Why would you join the Black Dragons?" Kim demanded.

"I know. It's 'cause that GI really maked your eyes pop!" Jerry said, pointing a foam finger at him.

"Your friend Carson is a cheater, and non of you believe me."Jack accused. "If that's the guy you want in your dojo, then I'm out. But I want a fair fight. Just me and Carson." Jack walked away, and the others went to thier seats. Skylar caught Jack's eye. She winked and mouthed _good luck._ He gave her a quick grin.

"The first round will be hand to hand, it will be followed by the Bo staff." The speaker announced.

"Let's have a clean, fair fight." The ref said as Jack and Carson strapped on thier helmets. "It'll be at my commands, and, _hijabeh!_" Carson kicked at Jack, connecting to his stomach. Jack followed up, Carson blocked him. Jack spun around, keeping Carson in front of him. Carson flew over Jack; he ducked. Carson jabbed at his ear; Jack grabbed his wrist and pulled, flipping Carson over his back. Jack braced himself for further attack, but it never came.

"Judge!" Carson called, holding out his hand. The wraps had gotten loose and fallen off.

"Equipment time out." Ref allowed. Jack pulled his helmet off and walked to the Black Dragon side. Kim rushed to him moments later.

"Jack, you were right about Carson. He's hiding something in his wraps, you have to stop the fight." Kim told him.

"Kim, I got this." Jack answered coldly.

"I can't believe Carson's doing this. I only have one thing to say to you." Kim said. "Go kick that cheater's butt." Jack smiled to himself as he walked back to the mat.

"Ready, and _Hijabeh._" Ref said. Carson kicked Jack's chest, sending him backward. Jack swung toward him, but Cason counter-attacked with a punch to his arm. Jack cringed. Carson got the upperhand. He leapt up, delivering a fist to Jack's chest. He fell on his back. Carson stomped on Jack's side. Concern flashed in Skylar's eyes.

"Come on, get up!" Carson snarled.

Ref pushed him away."Illeagal strike!" His eyes met Skylar's. "Wasabi dojo, you are disqualified."

"No! I don't wanna win like this." Jack interupted. "Let's keep going."

"B-But, we had it. It was a win for the Black Dragons." Ty protested. "Right?"

"I'm not doing this for the Black Dragons." Jack told him harshly. He pulled off his GI and threw it down at Ty's feet. "I'm doing this for me."

"Really?! A public GI return?! On TV!?"Ty whined loudly. "My mother is watching this!" Ref pulled him out.

Carson and Jack faced off, dealing equal kicks and blows to eachother. Both prepared to strike, hitting eachother's knuckles. Sand burst out of Carson's wrap. Jack spun around and kicked Carson's chest, causing him to fall. Jack smirked and left, unstrapping his helmet and pulling it off.

Skylar rushed to Carson and grabbed his wrist, examining the wrap. Carson's eyes widened. "Carson, you are no longer welcome in the dojo."Skylar declared, standing up.

"Skylar-"

"So long, Carson." Skylar said, walking away.

"You, are a cheating, low-life, dirty rat!" Ty scolded. "Any chance you'd be interested in joining the Black Dragons?" Carson grinned and walked out with Ty.

"Jack, I'm sorry." Kim apologized.

"We all are, none of us should have doubted you." Milton said. "Anything we can say to make you come back?"

"I never really left, this was all a trick." Jack told them.

/_Skylar grabbed his wrist. "Go to the Black Dragons, say you want to compete." She whispered in his ear. "If you're right about Carson, he won't be able to resist cheating to win."_

_"Okay." Jack breathed ack. He wrenched himself free and stormed out_./

"So you planned this entire thing?" Jerry asked. "Cool."

"Wasabi?" Jack asked, putting his hand out. Everyone piled thier hands on top of Jack's but Skylar.

"Well?" Eddie asked, glancing at her.

"Well what?" She asked, confused.

"Put your hand in, silly." Kim smiled at her.

"Of course." Jack snorted. "You're a Wasabi Warrior now, and that means being a part of group cheers."

Skylar smiled put her hand over Milton's. "Wasabi!" They cheered. Jack and Kim hugged Skylar tightly, laughing.

"Welcome to the Warriors Skylar." Jack congraduated her. All five stood in a line in front of her, pounding thier fists against thier hands. "Sensei Skylar." They chanted, bowing to her. Her heart swelled proudly. She bowed back, a single tear escaping her eye. For a moment, only a moment, Skylar wished that Rudy _wouldn't_ come back.


	4. Important AN

AN I need your help! I don't know what Kickin it episode i should do! PM me if you have an idea! (NO SEASON 3 EPISODES PLEASE!)


End file.
